A Bright Evening
by EchoedAshes
Summary: After sitting in the house half of the day, passing the time with their own activities, they decide to pay each other some much needed attention. This is a one shot!


He started getting more and more used to staying at Koujaku's, the same went with his short hair. Although the back of his neck felt extremely bare he had to admit he enjoyed it on hot days like today where the wind would gently brush the uncovered skin. It had been a lot of months since the incident with Platinum Jail, and since him and Koujaku started seeing each other as more than friends.

* * *

The day was a hot one, they both laid on opposite ends of the bed working on something of their own to pass the time. Koujaku delicately cleaned off his sword, rubbing the blade with a clean cloth until it was spotless before working on fixing the loose cloth on the grip. Aoba on the other hand sat at the end of the bed fiddling with his coil, looking through the illuminating devices archives, while also gently petting the blue fur of Ren curled up on his lap.

About an hour had passed by in utter silence, Koujaku started getting finished with winding the new cloth over the handle of his blade before resheathing the long sword and gently placing it standing up against the wall closest to the headboard of the large bed. He let out a sigh of relief at getting the job done, leaning back onto the dark wood of the headboard, looking over to the blue haired man that had his back turned to him.

He sat there watching the bare back of his lover as the other worked, taking note of the man's slender, lean, and pale skin. He quietly shuffled closer behind Aoba, peeking over his shoulder seeing what it was exactly he was doing. He rested his head on the cobalt haired man's shoulder and slithered an arm around his waist. "Whachya doin?" he murmured glancing at his hands as they tapped the holographic keyboard.

"Trying to clean out my coil." Aoba said bluntly continuing with his work not breaking his concentration.

Koujaku hummed at Aoba's obvious answer before burrowing his head into the crook of Aoba's neck.

"Koujakuuu, What're you doing?" Aoba mumbled, side glancing at the head nestling into his shoulder before letting out a startled gasp when he felt something wet slide across the back of his neck.

"Geez, Koujaku" Aoba breathed as the other continued to kiss his neck passionately.

"What? You don't like it?" Koujaku said through another kiss, looking into Aoba's eyes.

"S'not that" Aoba spoke softly, slightly tilting his head to give the other better access to his neck.

"Hmn?" Koujaku raised an eyebrow still latched onto the neck of the other.

"W-well, it sort of t-tickles." Aoba sighed through a few giggles when Koujaku's tongue slid to that soft spot right under his right ear.

"Ohh, I see" he chuckled, turning the other man around to face him. Lightly pecking the other's lips with a slightly amused grin on his face.

"What? You didn't necessarily have to stop…." Aoba said with a pout to his bottom lip.

"No worries." Koujaku let another smile cross his face before kissing Aoba, deepening it as he slowly pushed the other down onto the bed.

They nipped at each others lips before Koujaku lightly pressed his tongue against the sky blue haired man's lips. Aoba opened them welcomingly and met his tongue with his own. Koujaku lined his tongue against Aoba's teeth following the dips and smoothness before pushing further and tickling the roof of his mouth. Aoba let out a soft moan and ran his fingers through the other's hair giving it a slight tug before lowering his hand to Koujaku's neck, pulling to deepen the kiss.

"Mnm" Koujaku lightly moaned before breaking the kiss and lowering his head back to Aoba's neck, he let his left hand travel down Aoba's chest, rubbing the skin as he made his way lower, and lower to where he could start caressing his stomach. Lightly grazing his fingers along the soft skin beneath his rib cage.

Aoba giggled faintly, wriggling at the touch as it teased him. "Koujakuu, please" Aoba begged with pleading eyes as his arousal began to grow larger than the comfort of the confines of his pants.

"Fine, Fine, Mr. Impatient" Koujaku clicked his tongue amusingly. He began suckling at the nipples of the man beneath him, snaking his hand over Aoba's belt buckle and began undoing the clip, pulling his pants down all the while his free hand begins to delicately grope at the man's clothed balls.

"Ah-Ahhn, Koujaku" Aoba moaned arching into the others touch.

"Do you like this….? Aoba" Koujaku looked up at the man from sucking on the pink nipple, massaging his balls more.

"Mhmm, ngh" Aoba shook his head through labored breaths.

Koujaku smiled, giving the sack one more squeeze before slowly peeling the man's underwear from his pelvis. He eyed at the erection and chuckled as he noticed the precum already forming at the tip. "You're still so sensitive, Aoba" He looked at the flushed face of the cobalt haired man beneath him with lust consuming his eyes.

Aoba breathed, "Sh-Shut up, idiot" His face becoming a darker blush than before.

Koujaku gave a kiss to the tip earning a small yelp from Aoba before licking the liquid that formed on the slit. He took the head in slowly, sucking on it while grazing the slit with his tongue. He wrapped his index and thumb around the base tugging at the shaft lightly as he sucked Aoba's dick, bobbing his head up and down as he took the man in further each time his head came down.

"Ahhh, S-Shit Koujaku" Aoba gripped the hair at the back of Koujaku's head as he watched his head move, his mouth gaping open and eyes half lidded.

"Ngh..hgh" Koujaku grunted as he gripped at the back of Aoba's hips, deepening the blow job and began lightly working the electric blue haired man's hips.

"Hahhh.. I-I'm about to-" Aoba shivered as a volt went through his abdomen, racking his whole body as pulses of cum began to run into the awaiting mouth on his cock.

Koujaku sucked out the last bits of the warm liquid before letting go and raising up to swallow. He licked his lips and smiled at Aoba lovingly, bringing his head back down to the others face to give him a deep kiss.

Aoba could taste himself when his tongue met Koujaku's, he lightly moaned against the others mouth before he ran his hands up the other's chest gently pushing the kimono off of his taut shoulders. He ran his fingers over the scarred muscles and tattooed skin, admiring every inch of the other's body.

Aoba pulled the man's waist closer, tugging down Koujaku's pants and underwear before taking the large cock into his hand and giving it a pump. He broke the kiss and licked at the man's ear, giving the lobe a few nibbles and sucking lightly at the skin beneath Koujaku's jawline.

Koujaku moaned and bucked his hips lightly against Aoba's hand, then tugged at Aoba's legs and settled them around his waist. "Aoba" Koujaku breathed into Aoba's ear longingly.

Aoba pulled his head back and Koujaku brought his index and middle finger to Aoba's mouth, gently pressing at his bottom lip. Aoba took the two fingers in sucking on them, looking Koujaku directly in the eye as he licked around the digits, lathering them up.

Koujaku lightly pecked the corner of Aoba's mouth before taking his hand and lowering it down to rub against Aoba's entrance. Aoba gasped and quickly draped his arms around Koujaku's neck. Koujaku pushing further into the tight muscle before his whole finger was taken in then began moving it, then pressed his index finger in.

"Hnn" Aoba grunted, scrunching his eyebrows together at the feeling.

He worked his finger thrusting it in and out before glancing up at Aoba, watching the other beginning to unravel as he hooked his fingers and thrusted them into the warm body beneath him. He scissored his fingers deeper into the man, rubbing at his prostate.

"Ahh...Ah" Aoba moaned loudly "P-Please put it in n-now, Koujakuu" Aoba gasped.

Koujaku happily obliged and pulled his fingers out and quickly lined his hips up with Aoba's ass. He pressed the tip to the pink entrance before pushing his cock into the heated muscle. Aoba drew a quick intake of breath as Koujaku filled him up with his hot erection.

They both sat for a bit gasping for breath, Koujaku waited a moment for Aoba to get used to it before slowly pulling out to thrust back in. Koujaku moved steadily so his movements wouldn't overwhelm the cobalt haired man below him before slowly picking up speed.

"Hahhhh...nnh" Aoba began moaning and gripping at the muscular scarred back, lightly digging his nails into the bare skin.

"Nggh...hgh" Koujaku grunted through gritted teeth as he burrowed his cock deeper into Aoba's hot ass. Thrusting faster and pulling Aoba's hips down to meet each thrust.

"Ahhh..f-fuckkk" Aoba threw his head back as Koujaku's cock hit his sweet spot. "Nnn..hahh.. keep going..nn.. r-right there.." Aoba breathed bringing his hand down to grip at Koujaku's ass, encouraging him to go deeper.

Koujaku wrapped his arms around Aoba's waist, pressing his forehead to the man's breast bone as he drove his cock in harder and faster. Picking up the pace and rhythm.

"Hagh...hah….ngh" Koujaku grunted with each pelting thrust.

"Ahhh..hahhhhhhnn" Aoba moaned out in pleasure as a pulse of ecstasy illuminated his body, his muscles spasmed and contracted around the hardness as his climax took over. His dick squirting cum onto both of the men's chests.

"Hurgh...gahh" Koujaku grunted more as he pushed through the tight and twitching hole, his thrusts becoming more sporadic as he felt his orgasm coming. Within another thrust he felt it, that electric feel that circulated through the pit of his stomach and intensified. He groaned into Aoba's neck as he felt his climax beginning to subside, releasing his hot cum within the man below him.

They both sat there gasping, waiting for their labored breaths to become regular again. Koujaku collapsed exhausted onto the cobalt haired man's chest before pulling out once both of their bodies spasms subsided.

Aoba let out a quiet giggled and began petting the dark blue hair of the head that laid resting on his chest.

Koujaku lightly raised his head and placed his forehead onto Aoba's looking into his eyes, "I love you, Aoba" He gave a loving kiss to the smiling lips.

Aoba chuckled, gently brushing Koujaku's bangs from the right side of his face and gave the man a kiss delicately and affectionately on the eyelid. "I love you too, Koujaku"


End file.
